(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally attachment systems for wall panels or facades and, more particularly, to an attachment system which provides for four-way movement of the panel or facade.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Existing attachment systems do not provide for four-way movement of the panels, require extensive on-site preparation or modification, and can disengage from the panel, allowing the panel to fall out, if the panel moves beyond a very limited amount, is improperly installed, or contracts beyond a very limited amount.